Maskenträger und Kräutersammler
by ann-sue
Summary: Neville ist nicht so wie alle denken. Oder glaubt er es nur? Vielleicht geht es ihm doch wie allen anderen, die auch mit der Liebe zu kämpen haben. "Blaise/Neville, H/G, R/Hr, Dean/Theo"
1. Masken und Pflanzen

An meine lieben Leser:  
nach langer lange Zeit kommt jetzt die überarbeitete Version von 'Maskenträger und Kräutersammler'. Vielen dank an meine Betaleserin Gabi, ohne die meine Geschichte immer noch furchtbar wäre. Wie immer sind Reviews erwünscht. Es gibt keine Spoiler und wie bei jeder Geschichte hier, gehören die Charaktere der lieben J.K.R. und ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen.

* * *

Maskenträger und Kräutersammler

Kapitel 1 – Masken und Pflanzen

Der Tag an dem mich mein Onkel aus dem Fenster warf, war der glücklichste Tag im Leben meiner Großmutter. Sie hatte seit diesem Moment, als ich wie ein Gummiball vom Boden abprallte, den sichtbaren Beweis, dass ich ein Zauberer war.

Im Gegensatz zu meiner Großmutter habe ich die Magie in mir schon immer gespürt; Und die Magie in den Pflanzen. Nicht verwunderlich also, dass die Lieblingsplätze meiner Kindheit der Garten und das Gewächshaus unseres Anwesens waren. Ich fühle mich in der Gegenwart von Pflanzen immer am Stärksten. Nicht verwunderlich also, dass ich jede freie Minute in den Gewächshäusern von Hogwarts zubringe. Es war nicht einfach Professor Sprout davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ihre Gewächse nicht aus Versehen in die Luft sprenge, aber mittlerweile erlaubt sie mir, den größten Teil meiner freien Zeit in den Gewächshäusern zu verbringen. Dort kann ich Bäume, Sträucher, Blumen und Kräuter ziehen, vermehren und auch ein wenig mit ihnen experimentieren. Dass die Gewächshäuser etwas abseits vom Schloss liegen, ist mir sogar ganz recht. Es verirren sich, außer zu Unterrichtszeiten, selten Schüler hier her und so kann ich in Ruhe mit den Pflanzen arbeiten.

Ich liebe die Stille, die mich bei ihnen umgibt. Manche würden sie eher als bedrückend beschreiben, doch ich schätze sie, denn nur wenn es still ist, kann ich den Puls der Pflanzen spüren, die um mich herum wachsen. Jede Pflanze hat einen ganz eigenen, die viel über ihre Art oder Gewohnheiten aussagt.

Die Alraune hat in ihrer Jugend einen sehr flachen, schnellen Puls, ein Zeichen für die Kraft die schon ihrem jugendlichen Schrei innewohnt. Nach dem sie nach ungefähr einem Jahr das Erwachsenenalter erreicht hat, verlangsamt er sich und wird zu einem beruhigenden, stetigen Pochen. Das Schreien wird danach seltener und wer ein Gespür für diese Pflanze hat kann sie in diesem Stadium gefahrlos zu einem Saft gegen Flüche verarbeiten.

Die Affodill, eine Pflanze mit lilienähnlichen Blüten dagegen hat in ihrer gesamten Wachstumszeit einen so geringen Puls, dass ich ihn in den paar Jahren nur zwei Mal wirklich spüren konnte. Sie scheint das gesamte Jahr über zu schlafen und nur im Hochsommer, wenn sie ihre Blüten ausbildet, wird ihr Puls schneller. Deshalb ist ihre Wurzel ideal für den Trank der lebenden Toten.

Die Fähigkeit diesen Puls spüren zu können, ist sehr nützlich, denn wer eine Mimbulus Mimbeltonia besitzt, sollte wissen wann sich seine Pflanze dazu entschließt eine ihrer Blasen aufbrechen zu lassen. Das musste Harry am eigenen Leib erfahren, als die Mimbeltonia auf meinem Nachtisch direkt neben ihm eine ihrer Blasen platzen ließ. Es war herrlich anzusehen gewesen wie sich der eklig stinkende Saft über Harry verteilte. Und gegen den Geruch konnte selbst Hermine nicht helfen.

Die achso gute, kluge und hilfsbereite Hermine, so nett sie auch tut und mir helfen will, sie merkt einfach nicht, dass ich schon lange keine Hilfe mehr von ihr brauche. Ich bin nicht undankbar. Ich weiß, dass sie mich in den ersten Jahren sehr viel unterstützt hat. Aber seit sie angefangen hat Ron pausenlos anzubeten, mache ich die eigentliche Arbeit in Zaubertränke. Obwohl es manchmal schon noch lustig ist, einen Kessel schmelzen oder explodieren zu lassen. Und manchmal braucht es wirklich solche drastischen Methoden um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Ron abzulenken.

Ok, sie hat ja auch allen Grund dazu ihn anzustarren. Er hat sich wirklich verändert im letzten Jahr. Er ist in die Länge geschossen und hat ein paar Muskeln mehr, vor allem in den Armen. Mann, ich liebe seine Arme, breit, stark, kräftig. Ich trainiere zwar fleißig, um einen ebenso kräftigen Schultergürtel zu bekommen, aber das kann noch eine Weile dauern. Obwohl ich während des Sommers auch gewachsen bin, habe ich einfach nicht die Muskelkraft, die das ganze Quiddich-Spielen bringt. Dafür sieht mein Körper nicht mehr so weich aus und auch mein Gesicht ist irgendwie besser definiert. So im Gesamtausdruck, finde ich, sehe ich gar nicht so schlecht aus. Na ja, bis jetzt hat sich zumindest keiner beschwert.

Harry ist derjenige, der sich am wenigsten verändert hat. Er ist kein Stück gewachsen und ist immer noch so schlank, ja fast dünn. Meine Großmutter nennt so eine Statur ‚Petite'. Ich nenne sie ‚klein und schnuckelig'. Ich bekomme bei ihm immer das Gefühl ihn beschützen zu wollen und vergesse öfter, dass er der-Junge-der-lebt ist und dass er meinen Schutz eigentlich nicht braucht. Ich könnte mir wirklich vorstellen eine Beziehung mit ihm anzufangen, aber ich weiß, dass das nichts bringen würde. Er schwelgt in seinem Glück mit Ginny und im Moment habe ich sowieso nicht den Nerv mich mit seiner komplizierten Persönlichkeit auseinander zu setzen.

Seamus und Dean sind die beiden Witzbolde geblieben, aber auch sie sind größer geworden und Dean himmelt schon wieder einen neuen „Fußballverein" an – ich glaube das ist jedes Jahr ein anderer. Seamus ist immer noch auf Brautschau und lässt kein Mädchen der Schule aus. Mir soll's egal sein – ich will sie ja sowieso nicht. Und sie mich auch nicht, Merlin sei Dank. Ich könnte mir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen als die ganze Zeit von Mädchen belagert zu werden. Ein Glück, dass sie mich immer noch für den naiven und leicht verblödeten Tolpatsch halten.

Und wenn ihr es bis jetzt noch immer nicht gemerkt habt, ich heiße Neville Longbottom.

Zu Ihren Diensten, Ladies und Gentlemen.


	2. Merk und Erinnerungswürdig

Maskenträger und Kräutersammler

Kapitel 2 – Erinnerungswürdig

Der Herbstwind ist bereits so kalt, dass er selbst in die dicksten, mit sämtlichen Wärmezaubern belegten, Jacken und Mäntel eindringt. Er zieht und zerrt an den Kleidungsstücken als ob er partou nicht aufgeben will und uns selbst den kleinsten Rest Wärme, an dem wir uns noch vom Sommer festhalten, rauben will.

Deshalb bin ich für die schwüle Wärme in den Gewächshäusern um so dankbarer, obwohl sie natürlich kein Ersatz für den relativ kurzen Sommer ist. Trotzdem fühle ich mich hier wohler als im vollgestopften Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich erinnere mich noch an meinen ersten Eindruck als Erstklässler – der Raum kam mir riesig vor. Jetzt erscheint er mir klein. Zu klein als dass ich es lange in ihm aushalten könnte. Zu klein um auch nur annähernd ein bisschen Ruhe oder Entspannung zu finden. Vielleicht erscheint es mir auch nur so, aber der Geräuschpegel ist meiner Meinung nach innerhalb der Jahre stark gestiegen. Überall sitzen lärmende, schwatzende Gruppen von Schülern, die sich ausgelassen über die nächsten oder vergangenen Unterrichtsstunden austauschen. Pärchen von Spielern die mit lautem Getöse „Snape explodiert" oder mit ekelhaftem Knirschen Zauberschach spielen. Selbst das Kratzen einer Feder und das Rascheln von Pergament erscheint mir heute zu laut und deshalb fliehe ich schon fast aus dem Gryffindorturm, in die beruhigende Stille meiner „Rumpelkammer".

Selbst, wenn ich mich dafür dem beißenden Wind aussetzen muss.

„Rumpelkammer": Mein liebevoller Name für den kleinen Raum der mir für die Aufbewahrung meiner Produkte zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Dort lagere ich alles; von Tinkturen und Sirupen über verschiedene Salben und Kräuteröle bis hin zu Heilsäften und getrockneten Kräutern, die ich das ganze Jahr über von meinen Pflanzen ernte. Der Großteil geht aber gleich an Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel und ein paar Zutaten stelle ich auch Professor Snape zur Verfügung. Was übrig bleibt wird an die Apotheken oder kleineren Geschäfte verkauft. Es bringt mir zwar nicht viel Geld ein, aber ich das hatte ich auch nicht im Sinn, denn in den Familienverließen von Gringotts liegt genug Gold um Hogwarts dreimal zu besuchen. Ich betrachte meine spärlichen Einkünfte eher als Aufbesserung meines Taschengeldes und als Anlage, um noch ein paar seltene Pflanzen in meinen Besitz zu bringen und mit ihnen meine eigentliche Leidenschaft zu pflegen – die Zucht und Kreuzung verschiedenster exotischer Pflanzen.

Ich arbeite gerade an einem neuen Projekt. Seit dem kleinen Zwischenfall mit der Mimbulus Mimbeltonia belagerten mich Fred und George solange, bis ich zustimmte für ihre neue Serie von Stinkbomben eine besondere Mimbletonia zu züchten.

Seitdem sie von meinem Hobby wissen fragen sie mich immer mal nach bestimmten Inhaltstoffen oder einer Möglichkeit ihr Juckpulver noch juckender zu machen, oder in diesem Fall ihre Stinkbomben noch stinkender. Also besteht mein aktuelles Projekt darin, eine Mimbulus Mimbeltonia zu züchten, die eine maximale Menge an Schleim absondert, die ihren Anforderungen an den Gestank genügt.

Naja, dieses Projekt ist das schrägste, das ich je angefangen habe und wenn es nicht für die Beiden wäre (und die kleine Entschädigung an Gold für die Forschung und die etwas größere Menge, sollte die Zucht erfolgreich sein), dann hätte ich mich nie darauf eingelassen. Denn jetzt verbringe ich jede freie Minute in einem heißen stickigen Raum, in dem ein unheimlicher Gestank herrscht, der sich in sämtlichen Kleidungsstücken festsetzt.

Ich muss mich jedes Mal beim Betreten des Raumes sehr zusammenreißen um nicht der Übelkeit nachzugeben, die in meinem Hals aufsteigt und ich bin sehr erleichtert wenn der Abend sich dem Ende neigt und ich den Raum verlassen kann. Wegen dieses Projekts musste ich sogar meinen Reinigungszauber ausweiten und verbessern.

Denn ich schwöre, der Gestank setzt sich in den menschlichen Poren fest.

Heute aber widme ich mich ganz meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Ich gehe durch die Reihen meiner Pflanzen und vergewissere mich, dass es ihnen an nichts fehlt. Empfindliche Pflanzen können nie genug Pflege haben und eine Nacht in stehendem Wasser reicht, damit sie eingehen. Ich bin so vertieft in meine Arbeit, dass ich nicht bemerke, wie jemand erst sachte an die Tür klopft und sie dann nach einer kurzen Weile öffnet und eintritt. Erst als mich ein Schwall kalter Luft im Rücken trifft, bemerke ich, dass jemand das Gewächshaus betreten hat. Ich drehe mich um und sehe einen schlanken, hellhäutigen Jungen, der sich suchend umschaut. Was mir auffällt sind seine langen schwarzen Haare, die er in einem Zopf zusammengenommen hat und die ihm jetzt aber strähnenweise ins Gesicht fallen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", frage ich und vergesse vollkommen, die Maske des verschüchterten Jungen anzunehmen.

Er dreht sich in meine Richtung und streicht sich die Haarstränen, die sich durch den Wind draußen aus seinem Zopf gelöst haben, hinter sein Ohr. Doch seiner Bemühungen zum Trotz haben sie bereits Zehntelsekundenspäter ihre Freiheit wiedererlangt. Ich muss mich zügeln, ihm nicht sofort die Haarsträhne wieder festzustecken. Was ist los mit mir?

„Ich suche Neville Longbottom", höre ich ihn sagen und zum ersten Mal seit er hier ist sieht er mir direkt in die Augen. Seine Augen sind leicht mandelförmig und von einem lebhaften braun. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu.

„Ich komme im Auftrag von Professor Snape. Ich soll sein Paket mit Zutaten abholen."

Inzwischen hat er mich erreicht und steht vor mir. Ich kann ihn genau erkennen und auch das grüne Wappen mit der Schlange auf seinem Mantel. Er ist vielleicht ein bisschen kleiner als ich, aber nur ein kleines Stück und durch seine gerade Haltung ist der Größenunterschied zwischen uns kaum bemerkbar. Seine Haut ist blass und seine Wangen sind von der Kälte draußen gerötet.

„Ich bin Neville. Und du bist...?", frage ich ihn und strecke ihm meine Hand hin. Er blickt ein wenig erstaunt, doch er ergreift sie und drückt sie fest. Als sich seine schlanken Finger um meine Hand legen, läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Hand hat die perfekte Größe und passt genau zu meiner.

„Blaise.", antwortet er langsam. „Blaise Zabini." Er hebt den Kopf und lächelt mich zögernd an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist faszinierend und ich bin anscheinend stark abgelenkt, denn ich verpasse es zu antworten.

„Neville...?"

„Hhmm?", mache ich und blinzele ihn an.

„Also ich will ja nichts sagen, aber irgend etwas müffelt hier gewaltig!"

Mein Verstand ist inzwischen zu mir zurückgekehrt aber es dauert trotzdem einige Sekunden um zu begreifen, was er gesagt hat. Meine Augen werden groß.

„Oh, oh Mann." Ich lache verlegen. „Tut mir wirklich leid,..., ähhmm, wartest du einen Augenblick?!", stammele ich und verschwinde in Richtung Mimbeltonia-Zucht. Die Tür ist wirklich nicht ganz zu. Schnell schließe ich sie, um nicht noch mehr Gestank entweichen zu lassen. Ich schnüffele noch kurz an meinem Pullover. Nichts! Aber vorsichtshalber ein schnelles „Scourgify", nur um sicher zu gehen.

Ich beeile mich zurück zu gehen und sehe, dass sich Blaise inzwischen ungesehen hat. Er steht vor meinem ersten Projekt, der Phönixlilie, die wortwörtlich alle paar Monate verbrennt und dann wieder austreibt. Er will gerade die Blüten berühren, da erscheint plötzlich eine rote Flamme, die die Pflanze vernichtet und nur noch Asche übrig lässt. Blaise weicht erschrocken zurück und starrt ungläubig auf die Überreste der Pflanze. Man sieht ihm seinen Schrecken richtig an, sein Gesicht ist bleich geworden und er blickt immer wieder von seinen Fingerspitzen zu dem Aschehaufen, der im Topf liegt.

„Keine Sorge, das macht die immer", sage ich und gehe auf ihn zu. Er sieht mich geschockt an.

„Was?"

„Die Blume...", erkläre ich „...die macht das immer so. Ich habe sie ja nicht zum Spaß Phönixlilie genannt. Alle paar Monate, wenn sie gerade am schönsten blüht, entwickelt sie so viel Hitze, dass sie in Flammen ausbricht und von dem Pflanzenkörper nur noch Asche übrig bleibt. Aus den unbeschädigten Wurzeln treibt dann ein neuer Spross hervor, der die Asche als Dünger benutzt und später wieder blüht. Du siehst, du hast nichts kaputt gemacht und aus deinen Fingerspitzen werden auch in Zukunft keine Flammen schießen.", füge ich hinzu um die Stimmung ein bisschen zu lockern. Es funktioniert und er entspannt sich und fängt an zu grinsen.

„Ich habe jetzt echt gedacht ich hätte die Blume abgefackelt..", grinst er „Weißt du ... da war so ein schwaches Pulsieren und dann ist sie einfach verbrannt. Naja ich bin froh, dass ich nicht Schuld bin".

Jetzt bin ich erstaunt. Hat er wirklich den Puls der Blume gespürt? Das wäre wirklich interessant, denn nur sehr feinfühlige Menschen oder die, die eine gewisse Begabung haben, sind dazu in der Lage. Ich vermute eher das erste, denn Madame Pomfrey hat mir erklärt dass diese Art der Begabung nicht so häufig vorkommt. Außerdem kann ich nicht behaupten, dass er sich in all unseren gemeinsamen Kräuterkundestunden besonders hervorgetan hat. Ich werde etwas unsanft aus meinen Überlegungen gerissen.

„Neville, tut mir leid, aber Professor Snape wartet schon. Kann ich das Päckchen haben?" drängelt Blaise.

„Ja klar, komm mit, ich gebe es dir sofort." Wir gehen in meine Rumpelkammer, wo sich Blaise erst mal umschaut bis ich die Liste von Professor Snape gefunden habe und alle Zutaten in ein kleines Bündel geschnürt habe. Als ich es Blaise in die Hand drücke sagt er noch "Du hast ja hier fast so etwas wie eine eigene Apotheke, ist ja toll", aber ich zucke nur mit den Achsel, ich meine was soll ich erwidern??

Als ich ihn zur Tür begleite lächelt er mich wieder an und genau wie beim ersten Mal bin ich total gebannt. Das Lächeln verändert sein Gesicht, er sieht so süß aus und um seine Lippen erscheinen winzige Grübchen, so klein, dass sie mir beim ersten Mal nicht aufgefallen sind. Sie scheinen nicht in sein Gesicht zu passen, aber dann sehe ich genauer hin und irgendwie passen sie doch. Ich bemerke mein Starren und ihm scheint es auch aufgefallen zu sein. Ich laufe leicht rot an und er bemerkt es und grinst.

Er ist schon aus der Tür raus, doch er dreht sich noch einmal um und grinst mir über die Schulter hinweg zu : „Du bist merkwürdig, Neville, aber im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Er lacht noch mal und macht sich dann wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Schulportal.

Das dumpfe Geräusch der Tür erlöst mich aus meiner Starre und ich bemerke, dass mein Herz wild klopft. ‚So was, solch eine Reaktion hat noch miemand bei mir ausgelöst'wundere ich mich und überdenke noch ein Mal seine letzten Worte. Ich atme tief durch. ‚Es hat mich total erwischt'. Es dämmert mir langsam und dann ist mein nächster Gedanke: ‚Ich muss ihn wiedersehen, und wenn ich dafür die dämliche Maske ablegen muss!'


	3. Qualen und Erleuchtungen

Maskenträger und Kräutersammler

Kapitel 3 – Qualen und Erleuchtungen

Die nächsten Wochen sind katastrophal, sowohl für mich, als auch für Professor Snape.. Wenn ich ihn in den letzten Jahren mit meiner Unfähigkeit nur geärgert habe, dann treibe ich ihn jetzt erst Recht in den Wahnsinn. Jede Stunde explodiert mein Kessel und das erfordert eine Menge Fantasie, da Snape alle explosiven Zutaten aus meiner Nähe verbannt hat. Ein paar meiner Tricks sollte ich demnächst an Fred und George verkaufen. Und bei jeder lautstarken und farbenprächtigen Explosion wird mir die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse zum Teil. Fast der ganzen Klasse, denn das Augenpaar, das ich so dringend sehen will, bleibt auf die Tafel gerichtet.

Leider, oder eigentlich Gott sei Dank für die Einrichtung der Klassenräume und meine Mitschüler, ist Zaubertränke das einzige Fach, das wir dieses Jahr mit den Slytherins haben. Somit mache ich mich bloß in den Kerkern und in der Großen Halle völlig lächerlich. Sogar meinen Freunden fällt es auf, dass ich in letzter Zeit noch mehr Unfälle baue. Es ist schon so schlimm, dass Ron Weasley mir letzte Woche sagte: "Oh nein, Neville. In diesen Trank gehören doch nur drei Tropfen Feuersalamanderblut!" und mich verzweifelt anschaute.

Aber nicht nur Zaubertränke explodieren einfach so. Beim essen springen die Würstchen von meinem Teller oder der Kürbissaft entleert sich öfter über meinen Sitznachbarn. Mittlerweile halten alle einen Sicherheitsabstand zu mir, man kann ja nie wissen, wann man wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wird.

Aber keiner von ihnen merkt, dass ich nachts nicht schlafe, sondern mit offenen Augen an die Decke starre. Was muss ich tun, damit dieser kühle Slytherin mich beachtet? Er ist so distanziert und innerhalb des letzten Monats habe ich es nicht einmal geschafft seinen Blick auf mich zu ziehen. Die Ideen gehen mir langsam aus und mittlerweile habe ich es fast aufgegeben. Ich versuche es mit einer anderen Taktik. Beobachtung. Also verbringe ich meine Stunden Blaise zu beobachten.

Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass er mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen ist. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er mich, anders als die anderen Slytherins, nie malträtiert hat. Auch DA letztes Jahr war nicht besonders zuträglich für mein Liebesleben. Wenn ich es so recht bedenke, ist mein Ruf auch nicht besonders zuträglich für mein Liebesleben. Deshalb verliere ich mich um so öfter in meinen Träumen, wenn ich ihn ansehe. Seine Haut sieht so weich aus und ich träume davon sie zu berühren und zu streicheln. Ich will am liebsten meine Arme um ihn schlingen, ihn fest an mich ziehen und für immer fest halten. Und dann meine Nase in seinem langen Haar vergraben und die ganze Welt vergessen. Ich sehne mich nach ihm und ich vermisse ihn, obwohl ich ihn kaum kenne. Mir entschlüpft ein weiterer Seufzer und ich bemerke den Blick den Harry mir von der anderen Seite des Tisches zuwirft. Aber im Moment bin ich nur daran interessiert mein Mittagessen so schnell wie möglich zu beenden und dann in die Kerker zur Zaubertränkestunde zu kommen.

Ich bin nicht der erste im Klassenraum, ein paar Slytherins sitzen schon an ihren Plätzen und unterhalten sich leise. Auch sie halten in letzter Zeit lieber einen Sicherheitsabstand zu mir. Ich hatte noch nie so eine unbehelligte Zeit. Blaise ist aber noch beim Essen, also mache ich mich auf meinen Platz in die hinterste Reihe, wo ich meinen Kessel aufstelle und mich schon mal geistig auf die Stunde vorbereite. Wie lässt man Fliegenaugen und Skarabäuspulver am besten explodieren? Nach und nach treffen auch die anderen Gryffindors ein und setzen sich auf ihre Plätze.

Krachend fliegt die Tür zu Snapes Büro auf und in seiner besten nur-ein-Ton-und-ihr-seid-einen-Kopf-kürzer-Manier erscheint unser Lehrer. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab fängt die Tafel an sich selbst zu beschriften.

Inzwischen sind alle Gespräche verstummt und die Schüler schauen gebannt zur Tafel. Professor Snape lässt seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen und bleibt an mir hängen.

"Longbottom", knurrt er. Anscheinend hat unser Lehrer heute außergewöhnlich schlechte Laune. "Sie teilen sich heute einen Kessel mit Mr. Zabini."

Habe ich mich eben verhört? Professor Snape setzt mich neben Blaise. Professor, sie werden die glücklichste Stunde ihres Lebens erleben. Schnell lasse ich die Tigerlilienblätter in meine Tasche verschwinden..

"Vielleicht kriegen Sie ja mit seiner Hilfe einen vernünftigen Trank hin, was ich aber stark bezweifle", fügt er noch abschätzend hinzu, doch das überhöre ich einfach. Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich in Windeseile meine Sachen zusammenpacke und nach vorne zu Blaise gehe. Reg dich ab, Neville, reg dich ab. Lass Professor Snape besser nicht merken, wie glücklich du bist. Sonst überlegt er sich doch noch einen anderen Partner für dich. Vielleicht Pansy Parkinson, oder Millicent Bullstrode.... Uähhhh. Ich bekomme gerade noch mit, wie Snape Harry mit Theodor Nott zusammentut und Ron mit Crabbe arbeiten muss.

Bei Blaise lasse ich meine Schultasche auf den Boden fallen und setze mich neben ihn. Ich beuge mich leicht zu ihm herüber und flüstere: "Hallo, was müssen wir denn heute machen?". Ein dämlicher Gesprächsbeginn. Er schaut mich an und nickt kurz zur Tafel hinüber. An ihr steht groß 'Friedens-Elixier'. Der Trank war schon im letzten Jahr dran und ist relativ kompliziert. Wieso hat Snape ausgerechnet den für heute ausgesucht? Wer weiß. Ich lese mir kurz die Liste mit den Zutaten durch und schaue dann zu Blaise rüber. Der hat inzwischen seine Unterlagen hervorgekramt und überfliegt die Brauanweisung. Also hole ich schon mal die ersten Zutaten hervor. Ich will gerade zum Lehrertisch gehen und den Rest holen, da sagt Blaise: "Longbottom, hör mal. Also ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen, aber du scheinst für Zaubertränke einfach kein Talent zu haben und ich würde es lieber sehen, wenn mein Kessel nicht explodiert. Wie wäre es also, wenn du die Zutaten vorbereitest und ich den Rest mache?"

Ich drehe mich um und nicke. "Gute Idee" antworte ich leicht. "Vielleicht erspare ich Professor Snape heute einen Herzinfarkt." Ich lache leise und gehe die restlichen Zutaten holen.

Blaise und ich arbeiten gut zusammen. Ich schneide Wurzeln und zerstampfe Fliegenaugen und warte brav bis er mir das Zeichen gibt, damit ich sie in den Kessel schmeiße. Soweit läuft alles gut, aber ich merke schon, wie ich auf seine Nähe reagiere. Schon seit Anfang der Arbeit ist mir ganz warm und die Hitze die Blaise ausstrahlt tut nichts um mich zu beruhigen, im Gegenteil. Ich muss immer wieder tief durchatmen und mir auf die Zunge beißen um ihn nicht gegen die nächste Wand zu drücken und über ihn herzufallen. Puuh - Ich glaube er hat keinen blassen Schimmer was er mit mir anstellt.

Ich bin heilfroh, als die Stunde vorbei ist und ich meine Sachen zusammenpacken kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch länger hätte zusammenreißen können. Ich stürme hinaus und bemerke so auch nicht das leichte Grinsen, dass Blaises Lippen umspielt. Nach dem Abendessen verkrieche ich mich in unserem Schlafsaal. Ich bin vollkommen ausgelaugt. Obwohl ich noch einige Inches an Aufsätzen vor mir habe, lege ich mich auf mein Bett und schlafe sofort ein.

Als ich wieder aufwache ist es dunkel und ich höre das leichte Schnarchen von Ron und Seamus, der irgendwas auf Gälisch murmelt. Ich muss grinsen, wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was er gesagt hat. Es ist bestimmt perfekt dazu geeignet ihn ein bisschen aufzuziehen. Doch meine heitere Stimmung ist schnell wieder verflogen und ich beobachte den Mond durch das lange Erkerfenster neben meinem Bett. Ich seufze leise, denn jetzt bin ich hellwach und kann bei bestem Willen nicht mehr einschlafen. Vielleicht sollte ich die Zeit für meine Hausaufgaben nutzen. So leise wie möglich schnappe ich mir meine Tasche und schleiche mich aus dem Schlafsaal hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ist ganz dunkel, nur das Feuer im Kamin glüht noch leicht und ich lege schnell ein paar Scheite darauf. Wenig Später prasselt es munter und ich lasse mich in einen Sessel fallen, um mit meinem Verwandlungsaufsatz anzufangen. Ich bin so in meine Arbeit vertieft, dass ich nicht höre, wie sich unsere Schlafsaaltür öffnet und sich jemand die Treppe runter schleicht. "Neville?", ich höre auf zu schreiben und blicke auf. Es ist Harry, der langsam auf mich zukommt. "Hallo." sage ich leise und lächele ihn an.

"Neville, was machst du um diese Uhrzeit hier?" kommt es von ihm, während er sich in den Sessel neben mich fallen lässt. "Du solltest schlafen!"

"Ich würde ja schlafen, aber ich kann nicht. Deshalb nutze ich die Zeit ein bisschen zu arbeiten."

"Hausaufgaben? Was musst du denn schreiben?"

"Für Verwandlung: ‚ Erläutern Sie ausführlich die Schwierigkeiten die bei dem Verschwinden von mittelgroßen Säugetieren auftreten können' ", erkläre ich ihm.

"Findest du das schwer?", fragt Harry und kann nur schwer ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

Ich grinse, er ist einfach zu süß. "Nein", antworte ich auf seine Frage "Schwer würde ich nicht sagen. Aber hör mal, Harry, nur weil ich nicht schlafen kann, sollst du dir nicht die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen. Wenn du müde bist, dann geh wieder ins Bett. Wieso bist du eigentlich herunter gekommen?"

Jetzt grinst auch er: "Na ja, du kommst mir in letzter Zeit so bedrückt vor. Ich wollte beim Essen nichts sagen, aber nach der Anzahl der Seufzer zu schließen, tippe ich auf Liebeskummer."

Ich sitze erstaunt in meinem Sessel. Ist es so offensichtlich? Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll und schaue ins Feuer, aber sein Blick ist immer noch auf mich gerichtet.

"Da lag ich wohl richtig, hmm? Schon gut, wenn du nichts sagen willst. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Ich bin zwar jetzt auch nicht so erfahren, aber Ginny und ich haben auch schon einige Krisen hinter uns, also wenn du Rat brauchst...?"

Da muss ich lachen. "Ich bezweifle sehr, dass du mir helfen kannst. All deine ‚Erfahrung' in Ehren, aber von meinem Problem bist du meilenweit entfernt es zu verstehen." Ich wollte es eigentlich lustig rüberbringen, aber irgendwie ist ein bisschen Verzweiflung mitgeklungen und Harry schaut mich jetzt mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

"Versuch es – Lass es drauf ankommen." entgegnet er.

Schon wieder überrascht er mich. Dabei hatte ich gedacht ich hätte ihn durchschaut. Na ja, was solls. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nichts verraten wird und so lasse ich es drauf ankommen.

"Ich bin in einen Slytherin verliebt."

So es ist raus, jetzt fehlt nur noch seine Reaktion. Ich schaue wieder in seine Richtung und sehe ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "Und das war's schon?", fragt er amüsiert. "Wer ist es denn, ich hoffe doch einer aus Malfoys Schlägertruppe, denn sonst könnte ich mir keinen vorstellen, der so schlimm ist."

"Waas?? Kein Geschrei von wegen, ‚Was ein Junge', oder ‚Häää ein Slytherin'?"

"Weshalb? Dachtest du etwa, es hätte keiner mitbekommen, dass du schwul bist? Na ja und es gibt bestimmt auch nette Slytherins. Aber wer ist es denn jetzt?"

"Blaise." Ich warte.

"Zabini? Dieser lange, der so italienisch ausschaut?" Ich stöhne auf. "Was?"

"Mann Harry, man merkt wirklich, dass du absolut hetero bist. Also wirklich... Nur du kannst das schönste Wesen an dieser Schule als ‚lang und ‚italienisch' ' bezeichnen." Ich fange an zu lachen und nach ein paar Sekunden Reaktionszeit fällt auch Harry in mein Lachen ein. Nachdem wir uns wieder beruhigt haben, was ein Weilchen dauert, registriere ich erst, was er gesagt hat.

"Moment mal, ALLE wissen, dass ich schwul bin?"

"So hab' ich das gar nicht gesagt. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es hier im Turm ein paar Leute gibt, die nicht mehr darauf warten, dass du Luna Lovegood abschleppst." Er grinst bei der Formulierung. "Eigentlich wissen es nur wir fünf. Ich, Seamus, Dean, Ginny und Hermine." Ich atme erleichtert auf. Wenn ich bedenke, dass die Patilzwillinge sich über mein Liebesleben auslassen..... uähhh.

"Was ist denn jetzt so schlimm an Zabini, dass er dich nicht schlafen lässt?" fügt er noch hinzu.

"Nichts, das ist ja das Schlimme. Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Schon seit ich ihn in meinem Gewächshaus getroffen habe, schwirrt er mir im Kopf herum." Und obwohl ich nicht weiß warum fange ich an ihm alles zu erzählen. Von der Schlaflosigkeit und meinen tollen und nicht so tollen Plänen. Und davon, dass nichts genützt hat und ich langsam nicht mehr weiter weiß. "Weißt du, ich hab' schon fast alles versucht. Wenn ich jetzt noch eins drauf lege, dann bin ich bei roten Rosen und Liebesbriefen und das ist gar nicht mein Stil. Vor allem will ich ja nur wissen, ob ich überhaupt eine Chance bei ihm hab'."

Harry hat sich alles still angehört und sitzt jetzt stumm in seinem Sessel. Hmm, vielleicht hätte ich ihm doch nichts erzählen sollen. Mir wär bestimmt noch was anderes eingefallen. Mist!

"Wie wär's wenn du Dean mal fragst?" – "Warum das? Was fragen?" Ich bin total perplex.

"Na ja, er war doch letzten Monat mit Theo zusammen, bevor sie sich getrennt haben. Er kann ihn bestimmt überreden mal für dich nachzuharken."

"Harry?" – "Ja, was?" – "Dean und Theodor Nott? Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, was du nicht weißt? Aber du bist genial. Im Ernst. Danke."

"Hey, kein Problem. Ich wär auch nicht drauf gekommen, wenn ich mit Dean nicht vor ein paar Monaten fast das selbe Gespräch geführt hätte. Nur ging es da um einen gewissen anderen Slytherin." Er grinst breit und auch ich fange an zu lachen.

"Soll ich Dean für dich fragen, Neville. Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich spiel nämlich gern den Kuppler." Sein Grinsen steigert sich noch ein bisschen, bis es von einen herzhaften Gähnen auseinandergerissen wird.

"Nee, du lass mal. Ich mach das schon. Und du solltest langsam wieder ins Bett gehen. Du hast doch morgen schon ganz früh Unterricht, oder?"

"Ja schon, aber das ist nur Geschichte der Zauberei. Da kann ich locker den Schlafdefizit ausgleichen. Und du bleibst noch hier – oder kommst du mit hoch?"

Ich denke an die Aufsätze, die noch auf mich warten und schüttele den Kopf. Trotz der Unterhaltung bin ich immer noch wach. "Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen und ich muss noch ein paar Inches schreiben, bevor ich den Aufsatz mit ruhigem Gewissen abgeben kann. Geh du schlafen. Ich komm bald nach."

Harry steht auf und nickt. "Na dann bis morgen beim Frühstück." – "Ja, bis morgen."

Ich schaue Harry zu, wie er die Stufen hochsteigt und habe zum ersten Mal seit langem das Gefühl, dass sich meine Situation zum Besseren verändert hat.


	4. Pflanzen, Pannen und Parties

Maskenträger und Kräutersammler

Kapitel 4 – Pflanzen, Pannen und Parties

Am Morgen darauf fasse ich mir gleich ein Herz und spreche ich Dean an. Nach einigem Gestotter und rot angelaufenen Ohren meinerseits, erklärt er sich lachend dazu bereit seine Kontakte für mich spielen zu lassen und Theo auf mein Problem anzusprechen.

Der Tag schleicht voran wie eine müde Schnecke aber zum Glück slytherinfrei. Und außerdem ist die letzte Stunde Kräuterkunde und ich kann mich gleich danach in meiner Arbeit vergraben. Das hält mich von zu vielen Grübeln ab. In letzter Zeit hat sich eine Menge angesammelt und ich bin erst mal eine ganze Weile damit beschäftigt Dünger und neue Erde auf die verschiedensten Pflanzen zu verteilen. Die Säcke sind schwer, aber schweben lassen will ich sie auch nicht, weil der Spruch die empfindlichen Pflanzen stören könnte. Das heißt also, dass ich meine nichtvorhandenen Muskeln spielen lassen muss, vielleicht kann ich sie ja dadurch etwas aus der Reserve locken...

Ich sehe auf als mir etwas gegen die Schulter fliegt. Es ist ein Zettel, der wohl durch das offene Fenster geflogen ist. Ich entfalte den Papiervogel und lese: Neville, Lieber, sei doch so gut und sieh nach ob die Früchte des Snargaluffbaums schon reif sind. Bei mir dauert das immer so lange. Vielen Dank und sei vorsichtig – Pomona Sprout

Ich seufze. Normalerweise hätte ich damit kein Problem aber heute fehlt mir die Energie mich mit dem fleischfressenden Baum auseinanderzusetzen. Der Snargaluffbaum sieht eigentlich ganz harmlos aus, aber wenn man an seine Früchte will, die er unter seiner Rinde versteckt, dann bildet er lange, stachelige Ranken und versucht den Angreifer zu fressen. Aber natürlich kann ich der pummeligen Frau nichts abschlagen und mache mich auf den Weg in eines der abgelegeneren Gewächshäuser, die die meiste Zeit durch ein Passwort verschlossen sind, da dort die gefährlichen Pflanzen wachsen. Die Snargaluffbäume stehen im vorderen Teil des Gewächshauses. Ich hole noch Handschuhe und eine Brille und mache mich dann an die Arbeit. Es ist schwierig sich an den brombeerartigen Ranken vorbei zu arbeiten. Dort, wo sie aus dem Stamm wachsen, befindet sich die Öffnung, in der die Früchte liegen. Je reifer die Früchte, desto erbitterter ist die Gegenwehr. So schlängelt man sich wenigstens nicht an wildschlagenden Tentakeln vorbei, um dann nur unreife Früchte vorzufinden. Glücklicherweise reagieren diese Bäume auf bestimmte Vibrationen und ich fange an beruhigend zu summen, um sie abzulenken. Nur ein besonders aggressiver Baum bereitet mir Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe bereits die Ranken zur Seite geschoben und meinen Unterarm in die Aushöhlung gesteckt, als er plötzlich anfängt seine Ranken um meinen Körper zu schlingen und mich wegzuziehen.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich will dir nichts tun" versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen. Es ist als ob ich mit einem verletzten Tier rede. „Ich will dir nichts wegnehmen. Nur schauen ob die Früchte reif sind. Ganz ruhig. Na komm schon", ich summe nun wieder stärker, „ ...... lass mich los.... was soll den das...?"

Während ich weiter ein altes Kinderlied summe, berühre ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen die Frucht, die leicht unter meinen Fingern nachgibt. Noch nicht reif – eine reife Frucht hat eine harte Schale, deshalb sind es technisch auch keine Früchte, sondern Nüsse.

Gerade als ich meine Hand zurückziehe, umschlingt der Baum mein Handgelenk fest und drückt mir damit das Blut ab. Ich versuche meinen Arm zu befreien, aber je stärker ich ziehe, desto fester drückt er zu. Es schmerzt höllisch und ich schreie laut, als ich spüre, wie ein Handknochen bricht

Jetzt reichts! Mit dem gesunden Arm setze ich den Baum mit einem gezielten Stupor außer Gefecht und lasse ihn erstarren. Vorsichtig ziehe ich meine Hand aus dem Loch.

„Verdammt!". Der Arm ist bereits lila angelaufen und die Hand ist schon soweit angeschwollen, dass der Handschuh spannt. So vorsichtig wie es eben mit einer gebrochenen Hang geht, entferne ich den Handschuh von der Hand – sie sieht nicht viel besser aus als der Arm. Dann ist es wohl an der Zeit unserer Krankenschwester einen Besuch abzustatten. Mit verbissenem Gesicht erwecke ich den Baum wieder, der noch ein Mal mit einer Ranke nach mit schlägt, bevor er sich beruhigt.

Den Arm an meine Brust gezogen, schnappe ich mir meine Tasche und mache mich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

„Ach Du meine Güte – Mr. Longbottom, was haben Sie denn schon wieder angestellt?"

Kann sie nicht einmal netter sein. Meine Hand hat schon fast die Größe einer Melone erreicht und mit jeder weiteren Minute nimmt das schmerzhafte Pochen um das dreifache zu. Aber so wird jeder begrüßt, der durch die weißen Türen in die Höhle des Löwen, bzw. des Drachen tritt. So gern ich mit meinen Pflanzen arbeite, kann ich es doch nicht verhindern, dass ich des öfteren ihretwegen behandelt werden muss. Ich glaube, ich war schon öfter hier als Harry, doch glücklicherweise anders als er immer nur eine halbe Stunde.

„Aber Madame Pomfrey, das ist doch nicht meine Schuld." Ich setzte meinen besten Hundeblick auf. „Dieses Mal war ich wirklich vorsichtig." Mission erfolgreich: Sie seufzt auf und winkt mich zu einem Bett herüber, auf das ich mich ach gleich fallen lasse.

„Heute ist es nur der Arm. Der ist gequetscht. Und die Hand vielleicht gebrochen." Rufe ich ihr zu als sie zum Wandschrank geht und mehrere Röhrchen mit Zaubertränken holt. Nach einem kurzen Diagnosezauber hält sie mir auch schon drei davon hin.

Ein schneller Zauberspruch heilt kurz danach meine Hand und nach einem strengen Blick sagt sie: „Die Knochen und Muskeln sind wieder zusammengewachsen.

„Es kann sein, dass die Haut noch eine Weile empfindlich ist, also passen Sie ein wenig auf."

Ich lächele sie dankbar an und versichere ihr, dass ich in Zukunft noch besser Aufpassen werde.

„Bleiben Sie bitte noch ein paar Minuten ruhig hier sitzen. Dann können Sie gehen", sagt sie noch und verschwindet in ihr Büro.

Lächelnd warte ich bis sie die Tür geschlossen hat und beschwören dann einen Blumentopf mit Erde. Ich hole einen Samen aus meiner Tasche hervor, lasse ihn in den Topf fallen und sehe dabei zu, wie aus ihm nach ein paar Sekunden eine blass violette Orchidee wächst. Ich stelle die Blume auf den Nachttisch, streiche die Bettdecke glatt. Danach schlüpfe ich durch die weiße Tür und bin schon längst auf dem Weg hoch zum Gryffindorturm, als Madame Pomfrey aus dem Büro kommt, zum Bett blickt und dann lächelnd die Orchidee zu den anderen auf die Fensterbank stellt.

Im Turm gebe ich der Fetten Dame das Passwort „ewige Liebe" (ich wette, sie hat wieder zu viel mit ihrer Freundin Violet geschwatzt) und mache es mit dann in einem Sessel bequem, um mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen. Ich habe gerade ein Pergament herausgeholt und das Tintenfass aufgeschraubt, da schwingt das Portrait auf und Seamus kommt herein.

„Neville, Dean hat ich gesucht. Er sagt er hat eine Idee wie ihr dein kleines Problem lösen könnt. Sag, um was für ein Problem handelt es sich denn, Neville."

„Seamus, das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Aber Danke. Wo steckt Dean denn?" – „Ich glaub oben in unserem Schlafsaal."

Oben im Schlafsaal hockt Dean vor seiner Truhe und wühlt darin herum. Als er die Tür hört, dreht er sich um.

„Nev? Du kommst gerade richtig. Hier!" Während der Begrüßung ist er aufgestanden und hat von einem Nachttisch einen grünen Umschlag geholt, den er mir nun hinhält. Ich hole die crèmeweiße Karte heraus und lese:

_Sehr geehrte/r Madam/Sir,_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Erhalt dieser Karte._

_Wie üblich laden wir Sie zu unserer Wochenendsoirée am Freitag Abend ein._

_Die Gastgeber bitten um angemessene Kleidung und eine/n entsprechende/n Begleiter/in._

_Das Passwort ist Serpensortia._

_In freundlicher Erwartung_

_Msdms. P. Parkinson, M. Bullstrode_

_&_

_Messrs. D. Malfoy, T. Nott  
_

Ich starre Dean fassungslos an. ICH, auf eine Slytherinparty, mitten hinein in die Schlangengrube. Malfoy und Parkinson bekommen doch sofort einen Lachkrampf, wenn sie mich über die Schwelle ihres Gemeinschaftsraums treten sehen.

„Jetzt schau doch nicht so Neville. Theo hat mich eingeladen und ich darf einen Begleiter mitbringen. Wenn du möchtest nehme ich dich mit. Ich kann es dir nur empfehlen. Die Slytherinparties sind nichts im Vergleich zu unseren."

Ein durchtriebenes Grinsen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht. Wenn die Party Dean so ein Grinsen entlockt, ist sie es sicher wert. Ich kann ja gar nichts mehr falsch machen, Malfoy und seine Sippe halten mich eh für den letzten Idiot.

„Dean, ich hab nur ein Problem." – „Was? Welches?"

„In der Einladung steht was von angemessener Kleidung und ich glaube kaum, dass mein Festumhang angemessen ist." Er lacht.

„Keine Sorge Neville. Zieh einfach die Lederhose von deinem Geburtstag an und ein Hemd kann dir Shay leihen. Sie werden dir alle zu Füßen liegen."

„Aber ich will doch gar nicht alle – ich will nur einen", grummele ich, muss aber dann auch anfangen zu grinsen. Die Party ist in zwei Tagen und ich kann es kaum erwarten.


	5. Flüche und Tänze

Maskenträger und Kräutersammler

Kapitel 5 – Flüche und Tänze

Mittwoch Morgen war die letzten Wochen immer ein sehr ruhiger Tag. Die Schüler erwarten noch nicht sehnsüchtig das Wochenende, widmen sich aber auch nicht mehr wirklich mit Lust dem Unterricht. Natürlich bestätigen Ausnahmen die Regel und deshalb verbringe ich mein Frühstück damit, einer aufgedrehten Hermine dabei zuzuhören, wie sie von dem neuen Spruch schwärmt, den Professor Flitwick gestern angekündigt hat. Wie immer kann sie ihn schon und hat alles darüber gelesen und erläutert uns nun die furchtbar praktischen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten. Gähn!

Harry hat sich inzwischen auf Ginnys Schulter gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen um Hermines Gerede auszublenden, Dean und Seamus widmen sich intensiv ihrem Frühstück und Ron, der Arme, gibt den Anschein zuzuhören, obwohl ich eher glaube, dass er herausgefunden hat, wie man mit geöffneten Augen schläft.

Er schreckt auf als Harry ihn in die Seite boxt.

„Hey!! Was soll das denn?" – „Ron, mach das sie aufhört. Bitte" fleht unser Junge-der-Lebt.

Ron seufzt ergeben und lehnt sich zu Hermine, nur um sie dann mit einem langen Kuss zum Schweigen zu bringen. Kaum hat sie aufgehört zu reden, seufzen wir auf und auch ich kann mich jetzt in Ruhe meinem Frühstück, beziehungsweise meinem allmorgendlichen Blaise-Anstarren, widmen.

Die Eulenpost fliegt gerade herein und ich sehe, wie eine der Schuleulen vor Blaise landet und er ihr einen Umschlag vom Bein bindet. Aufmerksam sehe ich zu wie er ihn öffnet und ein Pergament herauszieht, das, sobald er es berührt, in rosa Rauch verpufft und eine Stimme durch die Halle schallt.

_Oh schöner Blaise,_

_Du bist so heiß,_

_Du bist so knackig,_

_Ich mag dich nackig._

_Ich schick dir Rosen,_

_Die dich kosen,_

_Den ganzen Tag,_

_Weil ich dich mag._

Kaum ist die Stimme verklungen, fallen auf ein Mal rote Rosenblüten aus der Luft über Blaises Kopf. Ich kann ihn noch fluchen hören, dann bricht die ganze Halle in Gelächter aus. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich die ganze Sache auch sehr amüsant finde, mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, dass sich noch jemand um Blaise bemüht. Die Stimme hat Harry aufgeweckt und er starrt mich entgeistert an. Auch von Dean sieht mich merkwürdig an. Und dann geht mir ein Licht auf.

„Jetzt schaut mich nicht so an. Das war ich nicht. Ich würde niemals so etwas geschmackloses tun!" empöre ich mich. Die Beiden sehen schon viel erleichtert aus. Ich drehe mich zu Blaise um und sehe gerade noch wie er eilends die Halle verlässt, der Rosenregen immer noch über seinem Kopf. Als sich die Türen schließen, erstirbt auch langsam das Lachen und der Rest des Frühstücks ist ruhig. Blaise sehe ich im Unterricht nicht, aber auf dem Weg in die Klassenräume im ersten Stock taucht immer wieder Mal eine Spur von Rosenblüten am Boden auf.

In Zaubertränke ist Blaise auch nicht und als es gegen Mitte der Stunde an der Zimmertür klopft und Professor Sprout eintritt, wundere ich mich schon sehr.

„Longbottom", schnauzt Professor Snape. „Packen Sie Ihre Sachen und gehen Sie mit Professor Sprout." Das lasse ich mir natürlich nicht zwei Mal sagen und verstaue meine Unterlagen schnell in meiner Tasche. „Was hast du denn schon wieder gemacht?" kommt es leise von Seamus herübergezischt. Bevor ich antworten kann ertönt jedoch:

„Ruhe, Mr. Finnigan. Und Sie beeilen sich besser, Longbottom."

Draußen auf dem Gang wartet schon Professor Sprout. „Was ist denn passiert, Professor?" Plötzlich kommt mir ein Gedanke. „Es ist doch nichts mit meiner Großmutter?" Auch wenn sie immer nur nörgelt, liebe ich sie trotzdem. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut.

„Keine Sorge, Neville. Ihrer Großmutter geht es gut. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe im Krankenflügel. Kommen Sie mit."Als Professor Sprout die Tür öffnet, bleibe ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Ich glaube, auch wenn ich darauf vorbereitet gewesen wäre, hätte ich nicht anders reagiert.

Der Raum, der vorher in sauberem weiß geleuchtet hat, ist jetzt an manchen Stellen schwarz versengt. Ein paar der Vorhänge haben Brandlöcher und auf dem Boden liegen schmorende Blüten. Erst jetzt fällt mir die Spur mit Rosenblüten auf, die sich durch den Korridor und den Raum zu einem der Betten zieht. Hinter einem Wandschirm sitzt eine Gestalt. Ich höre ein lautes Niesen und eine Stichflamme schießt hinter dem Schirm hervor. Ein Grinsen stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht und ich drehe mich zu Madame Pomfrey, die gerade mit rotem Gesicht auf und zu gerauscht kommt.

„Pomona, Mr. Longbottom, gut dass Sie ihn so schnell gefunden haben. Kommen Sie."

Madame Pomfrey führt uns zu dem Bett und erklärt derweil: „Dieser Schüler wurde von einem Zauber getroffen, der Rosen über seinem Kopf regnen lässt. Unglücklicherweise hat unser Patient eine starke Allergie auf Rosen und reagiert dementsprechend heftig mit Flammenausstoß. Unglücklicherweise habe ich noch keinen Weg gefunden den Spruch umzukehren."

Ich muss innerlich kichern. Armer Blaise. Valentinstag muss schrecklich für ihn sein. „Und wie können wir helfen?"

„Nun ja, ich dachte, wenn wir den Spruch schon nicht rückgängig machen können, sollten wir wenigstens die allergische Reaktion verhindern. Sie könnten vielleicht die Blumen so verändern, dass sie keine allergische Reaktion mehr hervorrufen." Wir sind inzwischen beim Bett angekommen, das vollkommen mit Rosenblüten bedeckt ist und auf ihm sitzt ein grantiger Blaise mit geröteten Augen und roter Nase.

„Hallo", grüße ich ihn leise. Er sieht mich kurz an und dreht sich dann schnell in eine andere Richtung, als ihn wieder eine Niesattacke mit folgender Stichflamme überkommt. Ich lehne mich zu Professor Sprout und sage leise: „Wie wäre es wenn wir einfach die Pflanzenfamilie ändern, dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Symptome zeigt viel geringer." Sie nickt nur kurz und versucht ein kleines Lächeln zu verbergen. Auch sie findet diese Situation mehr als komisch.

„Hallo Neville", kommt es dann von Blaise. Er hat sich von seinem Anfall erholt und sieht mich erschöpft an. Seine Augen sind geschwollen und seine Nase scheint in einem leuchtenden rot. Ich setzte mich zu ihm. „Hör mal, Madame Pomfrey sieht keine Möglichkeit den Zauber zu lösen. Wir müssen einfach warten, bis sich der Zauber auflöst. Sie hat aber vorgeschlagen, dass wir in der Zwischenzeit einfach die Rosen in andere Blumen verwandeln, dann hörst du wenigstens auf Feuer zu niesen." Ich grinse ihn ermutigend an. „Was sagst du?"

„Meinetwegen. Ich will nur dass es aufhört. Ich konnte Rosen noch nie leiden." murmelt er leise.

„Toll. Ich finde auch, dass es originellere Blumen gibt. Was ist denn deine Lieblingsblume? Dann können wir die vielleicht nehmen." Seine Wangen werden rosa und seine Antwort ist so leise, dass ich sie nicht verstehen kann. „Was hast du gesagt?" Er senkt den Kopf und flüstert: „Gänseblümchen."

Ich muss mich beherrschen, um ihn nicht in die Arme zu nehmen, denn ich kann förmlich spüren, wie jetzt sein ganzer Kopf rot anläuft. Diese Situation ist so komisch und er ist so süß, wenn ihm etwas peinlich ist. Ich lasse mir aber nichts anmerken und sage: „Ich würde dir aber abraten die zu nehmen. Gänseblümchen haben so winzig kleine Blütenblätter, dass die bestimmt ewig nicht mehr aus den Haaren zu kriegen sind. Ich würde eher eine Blume mit größerer Blüte nehmen. Wie wäre es mit einer Lilie oder Kosmee?"

„Welche Farbe gibt es denn bei denen?" fragt er und sieht mich aus den Augenwinkeln an. Jetzt muss ich wirklich lachen. „Alle die du willst – du musst es nur sagen."

„Weiß." kommt es sofort von ihm. „In Ordnung! Und was für eine Blume?" Ich bin froh, dass er mir mein Lachen nicht übel genommen hat. Seine Gesichtsfarbe hat sich wieder normalisiert und er schaut sich um. Als sein Blick auf die Blumen auf dem Fensterbrett fällt, zeigt er auf sie. „Was sind das denn für welche?", will er wissen.

„Die da? Das sind Orchideen." Er lächelt und nickt. „Professor!" rufe ich. Die beiden Frauen sind zum Fenster gegangen und haben sich leise unterhalten, während ich mit Blaise gesprochen habe. Jetzt kommen sie zu uns herüber. „Professor, glauben Sie wir könnten die Rosen in weiße Orchideen verwandeln?"

Professor Sprout nickt: „Ich glaube das müsste gehen, sie sind in keiner Weise mit Rosen verwandt und sollten keinerlei Reaktion auslösen. Aber das müssten wir zusammen machen. Den Spruch zu überlisten wird ziemlich schwer. Poppy hilfst du uns?"

Die Krankenschwester nickt und zu dritt haben wir es dann auch geschafft Blaise zu erlösen. Der beschließt trotzdem nicht in den Unterricht zu gehen und auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben, bis der Blumenregen aufhört. Ich werde zurück in den Unterricht geschickt und muss mich am Abend auch noch mit Astronomie beschäftigen.

Was für ein Tag. Erschöpft falle ich ins Bett und schlafe zum ersten Mal seit langem durch. Am nächsten Morgen erscheint Blaise zum Frühstück. Ohne Blumen. Er lässt die Augen durch die Halle schweifen und als er mich sieht, lächelt er und fängt dann an zu essen.

Als ich mich am Abend für die Party herrichte, bin ich merkwürdigerweise ganz gelassen. Ich weiß, eigentlich müsste ich total aufgeregt und ein absolutes Nervenbündel sein, aber ich bin es nicht.

Ruhig spreche ich einen Spruch, der meine Haare an den richtigen Stellen kürzt und klaue mir von Seamus ein bisschen Haargel um sie in Form zu bringen. Meine dunkle Hose aus Drachenleder passt glücklicherweise immer noch und mein Lieblingshemd, weiß mit goldenen Stickereien an den Säumen, sitzt auch perfekt.

Jetzt kann es los gehen. Auch Dean ist fertig und gemeinsam gehen wir runter in die Kerker. Fackeln mit grüner Flamme führen uns zu einer Steinwand und nachdem wir das Passwort gesagt haben, verschwimmt sie und lässt uns hinein.

Slytherin ist genau so schlimm wie Gryffindor, wenn es um den Gemeinschaftsraum geht. Alles ist entweder grün oder Silber und neben den Portraits von wichtigen Absolventen des Hauses hängen Bilder oder Figuren von Schlangen. Soweit ich vom Eingang erkennen kann, sind alle Säulen oder Stühle mit Efeuschnitzereien umrankt. Sogar das Licht, das durch die wenigen Fenster nach innen dringt, ist grünlich. Die einzige weitere Lichtquelle ist das Feuer, das in dem großen Kamin brennt und die Flammen von zahlreichen Kerzen, die an den Wänden stehen oder teilweise in der Luft schweben.

Es sind schon viele Schüler da, die sich in der Mitte des Raumes auf einer Art Tanzfläche bewegen. Die Musik ist laut, genau nach meinem Geschmack und es juckt mir schon in den Füßen endlich auf die Tanzfläche zu verschwinden. Aber Dean schnappt meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her. Er geht an der Tanzfläche vorbei und in einer Nische dreht er sich zu mir um.

„Hör mal Neville. Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich auf Blaise stehst, aber ... ähm ... ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten, du weißt ja, weil ich dich mitgenommen hab ... na ja... könntest du vielleicht was für mich tun." Er sieht mich bittend an und seine dunklen Wangen werden noch dunkler. Ich grinse.

„Du kleiner Slytherin..." necke ich ihn. „Weist du, solche halben Erpressungsversuche haben mehr Wirkung, wenn du den Dackelblick weg lässt und nicht rot wirst." Jetzt grinst er auch und antwortet.

„Tja, wenn du in Rom bist, benimm dich wie ein Römer." Auf meinen unverständlichen Blick hin sagt er: „ Das ist ein Zitat von einem berühmten Schriftsteller, Shakespeare." Ich schüttele den Kopf. Egal, kenn ich nicht. Aber wir sind vom Thema abgekommen.

„Also, erzähl schon, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich will Theo zurück haben! Ich weiß wir streiten immer und er kann ein echter Arsch sein, aber ich will ihn zurück. "

Oh, daher weht der Wind. „Und was kann ich da machen?"

„Ich will ihn irgendwie reizen. Letzte Woche war ich mit Seamus hier und ich, beziehungsweise wir haben alles versucht um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber er hat mich noch nicht mal angesehen." Er klingt geknickt.

„Wenn es nicht funktioniert hat, wie wäre es ihn einfach mal zu ignorieren. Ich bin sicher, wenn du deinen Spaß ohne ihn hast, dann merkt er was er vermisst und kommt von ganz alleine." Nach einem Monat Trennung müsste er es eigentlich gemerkt haben, aber Theo ist ein echter Slytherin und wahrscheinlich ist ihm sein Ego einfach im Weg. Aber das sage ich Dean lieber nicht, sonst geht es ihm noch schlechter.

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Hab du einfach deinen Spaß und das andere ergibt sich schon." Dann kann ich mir Blaise schnappen. „ Zeig mir erst mal, wo man hier etwas zu trinken her bekommt und dann gehen wir tanzen."

Dean sieht zwar nicht so überzeugt aus, aber er führt mich ans andere Ende des Raums zur Bar. Es gibt Gläser mit Bowle und ich nehme an, dass sie mit Feuerwhiskey versetzt ist, aber das ist jetzt egal. Ich drücke Dean ein Glas in die Hand und lasse meinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Neben der Tanzfläche sind Gruppen von Sesseln aufgestellt und ich entdecke Blaise, der sich mit ein paar Leuten unterhält. Unter ihnen ist auch Theo. Als Theo Blaise an der Hand nimmt und ihn auf die Tanzfläche zieht, habe ich eine Idee. Ich leere mein Glas und sehe Dean an. Der hat von dem Ganzen nichts mitbekommen und starrt in sein leeres Glas. „Hast du Lust zu tanzen?", frage ich, ein leichtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er schaut mich an und nickt.

Auf der Tanzfläche ziehe ich ihn näher an mich und verwickele ihn in einen schnellen Tanz. Die Musik dröhnt und wir bewegen uns im Takt. Nach ein paar Liedern hat sich Dean soweit entspannt und passend zur Musik werden unsere Bewegungen immer aufreizender. Ich bemerke aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Theo uns entdeckt hat und uns ansieht und auch Blaise sieht uns an. Ich muss mir mein freches Grinsen verkneifen Slytherins sind soo berechenbar. Langsam bewege ich mich mit Dean auf die Beiden zu und beim nächsten Lied klopfe ich Blaise leicht auf die Schulter.

„Partnerwechsel?", frage ich und lache ihn an. Er grinst und ich schiebe Dean zu Theo. Theo ist erst etwas überrascht aber als das neue Lied anfängt nimmt er Dean in den Arm und tanzt mit ihm.

Blaise ist mein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht entgangen und lacht. „Sehr unauffällig", meint er, aber ich höre die Ironie in seiner Stimme.

„Wieso? Ich bin halt ein echter Gryffindor. Und wenn ich dabei auch bekomme was ich will..." Ich zucke die Achseln und sehe ihn erwartungsvoll an. Die Musik hat wieder eingesetzt und mit schwingenden Hüften tanze ich ihn an. „Na, wollen wir...?" Als Blaise lacht, funkeln seine Augen schelmisch. Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus und als er auf meine Herausforderung eingeht, kann ich nicht anders als ihn an mich zu ziehen. Leider muss ich ihn bald wieder los lassen, weil uns die Nähe beim Tanzen behindert, aber so kann ich seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen genau verfolgen und ich genieße es, ihm zuzusehen. Wir reizen uns gegenseitig mit leichten Berührungen und ich merke, wie die Spannung zwischen uns ansteigt.

Als nach einigen Liedern schließlich ein etwas langsameres kommt, nehme ich seine Hand und lege einen Arm um seinen Rücken. So nahe bei mir, bemerke ich, dass er ein wenig kleiner ist als ich und ich halte ihn noch ein bisschen fester. Jetzt spüre ich Blaises Körper an meinem und als wir uns im Takt der Musik hin und her wiegen, reibt er sich verführerisch an meinem. Ich kann gerade noch ein leichtes Keuchen unterdrücken, denn unsere vorherigen Tänze haben mich ganz schön angeheizt.

„Du hast keine Ahnung was du mit mir anstellst!"

Ein verschlagenes Lächeln liegt plötzlich auf Blaises Gesicht. Er drängt sich noch weiter an mich und sein Schritt drückt jetzt deutlich gegen meinen.

„Doch; Ich weiß genau was ich tue", raunt er mir ins Ohr. Ich stöhne leise und schließe die Augen. Hat er das jetzt gerade wirklich gesagt. Oh Merlin... bitte mach, dass ich nicht falsch liege. Ich öffne die Augen und blicke direkt in seine. Das warme Braun fesselt mich, hält mich fest und ich kann mich nicht mehr von ihnen lösen. In meiner Brust wird es eng und ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Herz gleich stehen bleibt.

„Blaise" flüstere ich, aber er lächelt nur und neigt seinen Kopf einladend zur Seite.

Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und berühre seine weichen Lippen mit meinen. Er macht keine Anstalten sich zu lösen und so ziehe ich ihn an den Hüften noch näher an mich und vertiefe den Kuss. Blaise geht darauf ein und öffnet seinen Mund als ich seine Lippen leicht mit meiner Zunge anstupse.

Ich seufze. Er schmeckt so gut, noch besser als ich es mir jeh vorgestellt habe. Meine ganze Zurückhaltung löst sich in Nichts auf und ich dringe in seinen Mund vor und plündere ihn geradezu. Jeden kleinsten Winkel fahre ich nach und verwickele Blaise in ein erotisches Zungenspiel. Er stöhnt und legt die Arme um meinen Hals um mich noch weiter zu ihm runter zu ziehen. Langsam fahre ich mit einer Hand seine Seite hoch und als ich seine Rippenbögen erreiche, zuckt Blaise zusammen und keucht. Unsere Lippen lösen sich und er lacht. „Nicht! Das kitzelt." Er sieht zu mir hoch und ich starre ihn einfach nur an. Seine Wangen sind gerötet und auch seine Lippen glänzen rot. Atemlos schnappt er nach Luft. Er ist wunderschön.

Ich vergrabe eine Hand in seinen Haaren und ziehe ihn wieder an mich und küsse ihn noch mal. Und ich weiß genau, egal wie oft ich ihn küsse, und wenn es mein ganzes Leben lang ist, ich werde nie genug von ihm kriegen. Und das sage ich ihm auch.

Blaise lacht und erwidert: „Typisch Gryffindor. Willst du mich nicht erst mal um ein Date fragen?"

„Blaise? Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen mich jedes Wochenende nach Hogesmeade zu begleiten, und das bis an unser Lebensende?"

Von ihm kommt nur ein ungläubiges Lachen. „Du Spinner. Wir versuchen es erstmal mit dem nächsten Wochenende. Wenn das gut läuft, dann darfst du mich noch mal fragen."

Ich kann es nicht glauben und lache laut auf. Fest schließe ich ihn in meine Arme und wirbele ihn im Kreis. „Danke. Du hast keine Ahnung wie viel mir das bedeutet."

Wieder erscheint dieses verschlagenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht: „Doch, das weiß ich ganz genau." Und ich küsse ihn noch mal. Einfach weil sich das so gut anfühlt und weil ich so unheimlich glücklich bin.

**ENDE**

* * *

A/N: Meine lieben Leser. Das wars mit der neuen Version von 'Maskenträger und Kräutersammler'. Ich habe noch vor einen Epilog oder eine Sequel zu schreiben, aber die muss erst noch geplant werden. Anmerkungen/Ideen/Vorschläge von euch sind immer erwünscht.

Bis Bald - ann-sue


End file.
